At present, with rapid development of communications technologies, the number of mobile phone users also increases. During use processes of mobile phones, not only communications demands of users can be met, and meanwhile, mobile phones can also provide users a plurality of common application programs, such as an alarm clock, photographing, and a calendar, and so on.
Generally, a mobile phone user may deliver, by means of a call, a short message, and a multimedia message, information to another user, and the another user may obtain, by means of a received text, picture, or sound, the information delivered by the another user. For example, a terminal user may use a camera to shoot a scenery, and send the shot scenery to another user. If the terminal user wants to leave a self-defined symbol in the shot scenery, the terminal user needs to use picture editing software to open a shot picture, and then leave the self-defined symbol in the picture, save the modified picture, and at last, send the modified picture to the another user.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers that, in the prior art, a problem that an operation for delivering a pattern with self-defined information between terminals is complex and time-consuming exists.